In many situations suture must be passed through tissue. In open surgical procedures, the suture is typically attached to a needle and the needle is then used to draw the suture through the tissue. However, in closed surgical procedures (e.g., so-called “keyhole” surgeries, where an interior surgical site is accessed through a narrow cannula), it can be difficult to advance a needle (and particularly a curved needle) to the interior surgical site, and it can be even more difficult to maneuver the needle about the interior surgical site. Furthermore, in closed surgical procedures, it is frequently necessary to advance the suture through tissue, and then to retrieve the suture on the far side of the tissue, so that the suture can thereafter be drawn back through the tissue, e.g., at a second point of penetration. Conventional needles are typically inadequate for these situations.
On account of the foregoing, in closed surgical procedures, it is common to use a suture passer to pass suture through tissue, e.g., at a remote surgical site. Such suture passers are dedicated suture passing instruments generally comprising a shaft, a tissue-penetrating and suture-carrying working tip set at the distal end of the shaft, and a handle set at the proximal end of the shaft. However, such suture passers all tend to suffer from one or more deficiencies, including but not limited to: (i) size; (ii) a need to place the suture adjacent to an edge of the tissue; (iii) difficulty in picking up suture on the far side of the tissue; (iv) complexity of operation; (v) cost of manufacture, etc.
Thus there is a need for a new and improved method and apparatus for passing suture through tissue which does not suffer from one or more of the disadvantages associated with the prior art.